A networked speaker subsystem unit typically includes a central processing unit coupled to a memory unit, a networking interface and audio output hardware (such as an amplifier and one or more speaker cones). The central processing unit provides a media rendering functionality whereby data indicative of audio received via the networking interface is processed to provide a corresponding audible output via the audio output hardware. In the case of a wireless speaker subsystem, the networking interface typically implements a wireless networking standard such as the IEEE 802.11 standard.
Control of such a speaker subsystem unit is often achieved by way of a networked control device, which provides control signals directly or indirectly to the speaker subsystem unit over a network. However, to do so, the control device must first identify the speaker subsystem unit on the network, and subsequently be able to understand and implement the media control protocol used by that unit.
In an attempt to streamline cross-manufacturer interoperability between networked digital media components, such as wireless speaker subsystems and control devices, various standards have been implemented, or are in the process of development. A device conforming to a standard of this nature is typically able to be certified, with such certification essentially providing assurance to consumers that the device in question is compatible for interoperation with other similarly certified devices. A prime example is the Universal Plug and Play Audio and Video (UPnP AV) standard, supervised by the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA). This standard defines standard media devices, and provides a standard media control protocol for allowing interoperation between such devices.
In the course of designing a networked speaker subsystem unit, or a networked media system generally, a critical decision to be made is whether or not to aim for compliance with an existing standard, such as the UPnP AV standard. To do so typically involves sacrificing (or significantly limiting) the ability to provide various non-standard advanced functionalities. However, not doing so might lead to a poor consumer perception, or downstream consumer frustration when interoperability difficulties are experienced.